Sexy Ladies on a Hot Summer Day
by YuriChan220
Summary: When Kasumi and Ayane arrive at the beach, Helena joins in the fun. And then, sexy time for the three of them together at this deserted beach. THREESOME,YURI. Co-op with Major Mike Powell III


**Sexy Ladies on a Hot Summer Day**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane x Helena**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! And oh, my gosh! What a treat this is going to be! For this story, I wrote this story along with my good friend, Major Mike Powel III. So, this is a sexy yuri lemon story for you all and I hope you enjoy it~!**

"Ayane-chan! Ayane-chan! Hurry up!" Kasumi urges her sister as they enter the beach.

"S-slow down, Onee-chan!" the short haired girl pants as she is being dragged like a rag doll. "I can't keep up!"

"Well, the earlier the better, right~?"

"I-I guess..."

Ayane didn't want to go to the beach at first, but just yesterday, they were discussing about hanging out together. And when the short haired girl heard Kasumi mention the beach, she told her that she didn't want to go. Because she didn't have her own swimsuit. But luckily, Kasumi had a swimsuit just for her.

And what a swimsuit it was, a swimsuit that Ayane prayed to whatever deity above that would listen for nobody other than her own half-sister Kasumi to see her wear.

While Kasumi wore a bikini that was both stylish and sexy, a piece that was not unlike a sling bikini, but instead of being straight, the slings that joined the bikini bottoms to the cups that held her sister's large breasts in place crisscrossed behind her back and over her front, leaving huge, sweet gaps that displayed the older ninja girl's cleavage and perfect, flat tummy and her toned back.

Meanwhile, Ayane wore the swimsuit equivalent of dental floss, a violet micro-bikini with minimalistic cups for her own large chest and a thong that wedged between her lower cheeks in a surprisingly-comfortable fashion. The micro-bikini had side-tie strings around her hips and was tied at the back of her neck and between her shoulders with dark-pink strings.

"O-Onee-chan, are you absolutely sure you didn't have any other swimsuit for me to wear?!"

Kasumi giggles. "Of course~! I want to see my little sister in a sexy swimsuit every now and then~"

"That…doesn't make things any better…"

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Kasumi drags her sister along until they get to the beach.

The purple-haired half-sister rolls her beautiful, crimson eyes in a good-natured fashion and she can't help but smile along with Kasumi, with the ginger giving out a lyrical giggle at lifting Ayane's mood. Then, the two beautiful girls get their towels ready and set them down next to each other on the fine white sand.

"Haaaah~" Kasumi stands close to the shore, the ocean's waves gently lapping at her cute feet, taking a deep breath. "The sea air smells so nice and feels so good on the skin...right, Ayane-chan?"

Ayane turns her eyes away from the heavenly sight of Kasumi smiling away at her, turning her head and tilting it to the side. Kasumi looks so beautiful and her smile is so radiant, Ayane can't take it.

"Y-Yes, Onee-chan...it's a beautiful day...but...but...you're more beautiful..." The purplenette mutters in an adorably-shy manner, where she lay on her towel next to Kasumi's.

"You're so sweet, Ayane-chan~!" She hugs her sister with a lyrical giggle, making Ayane blush.

When she pulls away, Kasumi digs into her bag and holds out a bottle of sunscreen. "Now then, let's put this on each other, shall we~?

"S-sure…"

"Yay~!" Kasumi cooes and then, urges Ayane to lay down face-down on the towel. The purplenette complies and turns around, resting her cheek on her crossed arms. "Just let your onee-sama do the work! I'll take good care of you, Ayane-chan~"

And that's clearly the cue for Ayane to gulp and give a shivering nod. When Kasumi speaks those words, things between them almost always devolve into...well...

"A-Ah, On-Onee-chan, where are you touching first?! You're not spreading the sunscreen, mou~!"

And to point that out, Ayane tries to swat Kasumi's hands from her nearly-naked, jiggly thong-clad ass as the ginger playfully gropes those sweet cheeks, doing a rather poor, sloppy job of properly spreading the sunscreen.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun~" a voice with a thick French accent says, startling the two.

"H-Helena-sama!" Kasumi and Ayane say in unison

"You need a vacation, Zack said, go to this beach over in the coast, there's nobody there, Zack said. It's a deserted beach, he said~" Helena Douglas stands next to a fluttering palm tree, leaning her side on it, her arms crossed under her bosom and one hand cupping her cheek. She looks like a refined, elegant lady, despite the sheer sexiness of the bold, super-skimpy bikini in which her magnificent body is clad; it's just sea shells and strings.

"A deserted beach?" Ayane asks.

"Yes~ I orchestrated the trip, myself," Helena replies. "You two should have a fun time there."

Kasumi smiles happily. "This is great! Thanks, Helena-sama!"

"Oh, is it alright if I joined you two?" Helena asks.

There's no way either of the two ninja girls could deny that gentle, honest request and thus, Kasumi skips where she stands, earning herself a look of dismay from Ayane.

"Yes~! Yes, of course you can join us, Helena-sama! The more, the merrier, right, Ayane-chan?" She smiles a radiant smile at both of her companions, first at Helena and then, gazing back down at Ayane, who she was still sitting on, as the ginger is still straddling the purplenette's upper thighs...

"Onee-chan, your hands! Your hands!" Ayane scolds Kasumi, giving her a glare back over her shoulder.

Helena giggles an elegant chime and she steps up to the two ninja half-sisters with confident strides that make her delicious Frenchwoman's curves jiggle and sway.

And needless to say, Kasumi and Ayane's eyes are quickly turned from each other's faces to the spectacular blonde beauty that now kneels beside them, humming a random tune as she sets down her own towel next to theirs.

"Merci, ladies. Oh, and it's not polite to stare~"

Kasumi giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…admiring your boobs there~" She turns towards her sister and starts to grope them. "But…nothing's better than admiring my own little sis's breasts~"

Ayane squirms away and covers her chest, pouting. "St-Stop it…

"Aw, was I squeezing too tightly~?" the ginger teases.

"No, just stop…"

"Ahhh, mon ami, what's with that lewd language and behaviour, my dear~?" Helena mock-scolds Kasumi, kneeling down first and then, shifting to rest on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she looked on at Kasumi not paying any heed to Ayane's protests and happily groping her big and beautiful ninja assets.

"What~? I had Ayane-chan put on this super-skimpy, cute little bikini for a reason! Ease of access!" Kasumi purrs, giving Ayane a naughty look that makes her gulp and writhe and squirm under her elder sister, looking off to the side and accidentally meeting Helena's most amused blue eyes, eyes most appreciative of what she sees.

"Ah!" The short haired girl backs away, startled. "H-Helena-sama…um…"

"Oh, what's wrong, dearie~?" Helena says as she playfully scratches her chin. "Kasumi brought you here for a reason, right? Besides, you two are lovers."

Ayane's eyes widen at Helena's casual mention of the information that she thought was a well-kept secret that was no longer so secret.

"H-Helena-sama, how did you-?! Ahh~! Onee-chan, knock it off, get your hands off my chest alre-eeeady, mmmhah...!" Clearly, Kasumi had not stopped entertaining herself with Ayane's chest and she wouldn't stop now, not even with Helena looking on from the best seat in the house to Kasumi's expert hands worshipping her little sister's beautiful chest covered in a flimsy, super-skimpy micro-bikini.

"I've kept tabs on both of you, sweetie. That's all I'll say. The rest is my secret~" Helena cooes with a sly grin that she still made look elegant and a not-so-subtle wink at Kasumi straddling Ayane.

"Ahhh…I-I'm serious, Onee-chan…stop…"

"Don't wanna~" Kasumi purrs as she rips off her bra. "Viola~!"

Ayane lets out a loud shriek and covers her chest while shutting her eyes tightly. "HYAAAAHHHH! Wh-wh-wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

The ginger just smiles as she puts her hand on her sister's cheek, gently pulling her close. "No one's here to see this except for Helena-sama. Let's enjoy this moment together, shall we?"

"O-Onee-chan…mmph!"

Ayane gets cut off from Kasumi's lips crashing into hers. The ginger then quickly deepens the kiss and tongues caress each other while the two moan in pleasure

The two stunningly-beautiful and scantily-clad young women soon lose themselves to each other's sweet, addictive lips in several more smooches, each kiss longer and deeper than the last.

And looking on at this ninja-on-ninja sisters kissing and caressing of soft and hot curves is Helena herself, relaxing on her side on her towel, with the best seat in the house for this vision of loveliness that is Kasumi and Ayane kissing and caressing and groping each other's curves, while the spectacular French blonde masturbates, idly and leisurely touches herself between the legs, under the tiny bit of cloth that's covered by a fake sea shell over her womanhood, as well as pawing at one of her abundant breasts, also clad in sea shells-with-strings for a bikini top.

"Mm…ah…Onee-chan…Onee-chan, I…haaaah…" Ayane pulls away and tries to catch her breath.

"Ayane-chan…." The ginger gropes her sister's breasts once more, only harder this time, making the violet haired girl moan.

"Ahhh~! Onee-chan…not so…ahh…!"

Kasumi ignores her as she leans in to suck her nipples and nuzzle her cleavage.

"You're so cute and so hot, Ayane-chan...Imouto...I love you~" And then, just before her lips can become reacquainted with the sweet and pointy nipples of Ayane, an adorable-as-can-be squeal leaves Kasumi's lips upon feeling Helena's open palm come crashing down hard on her ass, she she had in the air, on all fours above Ayane.

"AH~! H-Helena-sama, wha-what gives, I-mphmh!" And Kasumi's protest to Helena gets swiftly and effectively cut off by her French mistress' delicious, moist and smooth lips coming in to claim hers in a deep, hot, hungry kiss that has Kasumi closing her eyes and mewling like a sex kitten into their lip lock, her hands now leaving Ayane's bosom below her to reach up and grope Helena's own magnificent French tits, simply ripping right off the sea shells on strings to get far better access to those earthly French delights of Helena Douglas.

"Tut tut, Kasumi, mon amour, you were just about go down your baby sister here~ That's not fair! Don't leave me out, come on, now," Helena purrs a passion-laden, husky whispers against Kasumi's lips and then, the ginger cries out in surprise and pleasure alike as Ayane reaches her own hands out to grab at her big sister's huge breasts, nuzzling and kissing the fleshy globes, and even kissing and pulling on her nipples with her teeth through the fine cloth of Kasumi's bikini.

"H-Helena-sama…oohhh…ahhhh~!" Kasumi moans. "Ayane-ch-chan….ahhh~!"

"Feels good, doesn't it, mon cherri~?" Helena whispers in Kasumi's ear as the ginger's face lights up in a hot blush that spreads to her collarbone. Then, the girl cries out in utter bliss upon feeling Helena's talented fingers cup her pussy through the thong nestled against her sweet flower, uttering gibberish in Japanese as Helena fondles her sweet lips, which have long-since drenched the cloth of her criss-crossing sling bikini between the legs.

"H-Haaaiii...ki-kimochiiii..."

Ayane, on the other hand, continues to nip and play with Kasumi's large breasts. "Onee-chan…your breasts are so soft…" She nips on her nipples again.

"Ahhhhn~! Ayane-chan…ah…" Kasumi moans.

Ayane gently removes Kasumi's top bikini and rubs her fingers on her breasts.

"You have such cute oppai~" the short haired girl says.

"Mmhmm, I couldn't agree more, Ayane-san~" Helena purrs to both of the ninja sisters as she continues to lovingly play with her still-clothed pussy, eyeing those succulent breasts of Kasumi, and then, making the girl cry out in white-hot pleasure upon feeling Helena's lips latch onto one of her exposed, hard nipples and suck and even tug on it with her teeth while Ayane worships the other breast.

"Ahhh...haaaahhh...Aya-Ayane-chan! Helena-samaaa...please...please, eat...please eat me out...onegai, eat Kasumi's manko...onegai~!" Kasumi whimpers, begs for Helena, right in the woman's face.

"As you wish, my dear~!" Helena says.

As the Frenchwoman moves over towards Kasumi's behind, Ayane goes under her half-sister while Kasumi goes on all fours.

Right in front of Kasumi's sweet, drenched pussy, Helena is merciful enough to pull the bikini wedged in there off to the side to eagerly bury her face in Kasumi's crotch and greedily and hungrily devour her pussy, thus making Kasumi nearly lose her mind at this "attack from the rear" as well as Ayane's "attack from the front", by attaching her plush lips and hot, wet mouth to her elder sister's hyper-sensitive breasts and nipples, playing with the other tit to her heart's content with her free hand.

The purple-haired girl even uses her other hand to reach low and grope Kasumi's ass while Helena licks and suckles and dives into her dripping pussy, giving the firm but yielding cheeks a few slaps here and there, some squeezes, gropes and even making Kasumi wiggle her ass in Helena's face.

"Hyahh…ahhh….ahh….Ayane-chan…Helena-sama…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Kasumi moans.

"Let it out, dearie~" Helena whispers. "You can do it…"

The ginger moans louder and louder until she arches her back. "AAAAHHHNNNN~!"

And even as Kasumi hits her climax, Helena continues to gently, lovingly lick the ginger's sweet pussy as well as inner thighs, cleaning the girl as she comes down from her orgasmic high, lovingly easing her down along with Ayane, who peppers her beloved big sister's face with quick kisses, soft smooches that end on one long, deep kiss on her lips.

After it's over, Kasumi regains her senses and she gives Helena and Ayane a naughty look, and then, the purplenette is crying out and sputtering Japanese expletives as Kasumi grapples her, all before Helena's amused gaze, taking this break to lick her lips and wipe her lower face of any and all pussy juices from Kasumi, and then, she licks her fingers clean.

"Taadaa~! Helena-sama just tasted my manko...now, she gets to taste yours, Ayane-chan!"

Kasumi speeds over behind her sister and both of them sit on the towel. "It's high time you started experiencing this, too~" She gently takes her sister's leg and spreads it wide, exposing her pussy.

"O-Onee-chan…b-but…I…" Ayane stammers while blushing.

"Oh, not to worry, sweetie~" Helena coos as she goes on her hands and knees, admiring her dripping womanhood. "We'll take good care of you~"

"P-Please…be gentle with me…" Ayane says.

And as if to show her agreement and consent, Ayane herself turns her gaze away from her sister's loving amber eyes and turns her crimson orbs to Helena, looking down at her, looking her in the eye as she reaches one hand down to pull and spread her other leg, fully exposing herself to Helena's approving and hungry eyes and even hungrier, smiling lips.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Sure thing, don't worry. Now...bon appetite~" And slowly, gently, carefully into Ayane's crotch Helena's face goes just a second after carefully removing the cloth of the bikini thong Ayane still wore, smiling a lewd smile at seeing the girl's pussy juices sticking to the cloth of the bikini as Helena peels it away.

"Nnn…aahhhh…H-Helena-sama….ahh!" Ayane moans.

Kasumi gropes one of her sister's breasts with a smile on her face. "You think I have cute breasts? Ayane-chan, yours are adorable, too, you know~?"

"O-Onee-chan…"

"Ayane-chan no oppai kirei ka~!" Kasumi cooes into Ayane's ear, her warm breath tickling the bashful purplenette's neck, cheek and jaw. The girl lets out the sweetest and most adorable and most alluring mewls, moans, whimpers and shuddering sighs as Kasumi eagerly and lovingly worships her bountiful chest and Helena gives her ninja pussy just as much, if not more loving oral attention.

"Yaahhh…I'm cumin…I'm cumin….!" Ayane cries as she arches her back. "ONEE-CHAAAAAANNNN~!"

While Kasumi lets go of Ayane's thigh to gently hold her baby half-sister tightly against her soft, hot curves from behind, Kasumi's forearms wrapped under Ayane's heavying breasts as the girl hits orgasm and Helena continues to lick and suckle and even nibble on Ayane's lower labia, wonderfully extending her orgasm from a blazing heat into a gentle afterglow, eagerly drinking up every last drop of cum that squirts out of Ayane's drenched petals.

The Frenchwoman kneels between Ayane's thighs to touch her open mouth with her own smiling one and kiss the purplenette with ardent passion, swapping saliva and female juices alike in this kiss, a kiss to which Kasumi has the absolute best seat in the house to witness.

"Now, now, Ayane-chan, easy~! Let Helena-sama breath, you!" Kasumi cooes as clearly, the purplenette and the blonde were getting nice and cozy and carried away with their smooch.

"Hah, Helena-sama...~" Ayane whines at being pulled back, but Helena just giggles and caresses both of the sisters' cheeks with her warm palms.

The blonde kisses the short haired girl once again. "Mm…Ayane…."

"Haaah…mm…chu…Helena-samaaaaa~"

Helena gropes one of her breasts while giggling. "Oh, Kasumi's right. You DO have cute breasts~"

"M-Mou, you two, stop teasing me, I'm still-ah~! I'm still sensitive...Helena-sama, Helena-saaamaa, ah, you...you still haven't...!" Ayane protests and squirms in her big sister's lap, looking everywhere but either Kasumi behind her or Helena in front of her.

"Hm? What is it? Speak louder, sherri~" Helena purrs, giving Kasumi a sly little wink along with a kiss, the elder sister and her French mistress smooching soft, chaste, right next to Ayane's blushing face.

"Y-You...you still haven't come, Helena-sama! You've...you've eaten both of us to orgasm...but...but you haven't...mou~!" Ayane squirms her way out of Kasumi's embrace and then, she nods to her sister. The elder eagerly returns the gesture and then, both ninja girls turn to their blonde mistress.

"Helena...samaaa~!"

~o~

A rearranging of positions, plenty of girlish squeals and giggles and a few un-lady-like expletives in French and Japanese alike later, Helena is laid out as the centerpiece of the passion with her two lovers, lying on her back, her legs spread and twitching and shivering as Ayane lies on her side, hugging one of Helena's legs to her torso as she grinds her pussy against Helena's in a semi-sideways form of the most beautiful and stunning lovemaking position for women: tribadism.

While Ayane grinds her pussy and even her ass against Helena's crotch and other thigh, Kasumi flutters about, hovering like a humming bird over Helena, groping one huge, bouncing breast while lapping at the neglected tit with her tongue and then, sucking on the big, puffy, pink nipple with her hot, wet mouth, while Helena's face is a blushing mess and her beautiful, thickly-accented voice lets off an absolute cacophony of sounds of passion while both ninja sisters thoroughly worship her magnificent body.

"Ohhhhh…ahhh….yeeess~!" Helena moans. "I love it, girls! Give me more~! Ohhhh, yeeeesss~!"

"As you wish, Helena-sama~!" Kasumi gropes her breast harder. "How's that~?"

"Ah! Ohhh, that feels great~!" Helena moans again.

Ayane is still grinding her pussy against Helena's. "Ahhh..ahhh…H-Helena-sama…are you…are you feeling it yet?"

"Ahhh….I'm…ohhhh….aahhh….I'm nearly there! Keep it coming! Yes...yes, yes, yeees~ Kas-Kasuuumiii...Ayaaane...gonna...I'm gonna...c-cuuuum~!" And thus, with a string of French gibberish, declarations of love and obscenities alike, Helena Douglas reaches an orgasm that makes her arch her back further into Kasumi's lips and hands on her tits and making her grind her pussy into Ayane's with urgency as she climaxes.

In no time at all, Ayane orgasms alongside Helena due to the sheer force of their joint grinding, both women rubbing each other's pussy raw with the beautifully painful, frenetic friction.

And looking on at these stunningly-beautiful ladies unleashing their passions is Kasumi, who smiles as wide as possible and swoons at the sheer display of beauty before her.

~o~

The three lay on one towel, with Helena in the middle, Kasumi on the left and Ayane on the right. The ginger happily wraps her arms around the French blonde while Ayane just snuggles next to her.

"Haaaahhh…haaahhh…I had…so much fun today," Kasumi pants.

"Me, too," Ayane says.

"So did I, girls," Helena says, looking back and forth at the two sisters. "So did I."

"Thank you, Helena-sama," Kasumi says. "Thank you for joining us on this wonderful day at the beach."

"I'm glad you joined us, too," Ayane says.

And then, the two lean in to kiss the French blonde on both of her cheeks, making Helena blush.

"Aw, you two," she says. "I'm glad you let me join in the fun~" She returns the favor by kissing both of them on the cheeks as well.

After the kisses, the three ladies, satisfied and happy snuggle further into each other, listening quietly to the sounds of nature around them. Then, Helena breaks the silence with a simple question that sends them all into girlish giggles...

"So...where are you two staying~?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank Mikey-kun for working on this with me. It's been very enjoyable writing this with him as it is both of our first time writing something like this. Now, I don't know how you all think of this, but hey, it's my idea and we're very, very proud to write this.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
